The Second Time
by MoonWild18438
Summary: It was an ordinary day - until a certain codfish intervened. From Disney's movie Peter Pan in Return to Never Land - Peter's POV. Please R&R, slow start but picks up speed soon. T because I'm paranoid. chapter 9 up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of this! All the characters, and most of the events and dialog belong to Disney**

**This is my first fanfic, so all hints and tips are welcome. Please R&R and stick with me.**

Chapter 1

He was flying through the air. That was usual, he had been able to fly since he started living here… well he couldn't remember how long ago. It had been so long. Here in Never Land it was very hard to tell time, you lived day by day.

"Come on Peter." The laughing voice snapped him back into focus on his surroundings. It was night, the forest dark and quiet below them, the water around the island was calm, and the stars shone brightly. He couldn't tell if there was a wind because of the speed of his flight, although the trees weren't swaying so he'd guess not.

Swooping next to him was a girl. She had light brown hair that was in a bun and was wearing a blue dress. No, not a dress, what was it called? Oh yeah, a nightgown. That's it.

"Peter." The girl said, amused.

"I'm coming Wendy." Peter replied, diving into the night after her.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Something had yanked hard on my hair.<p>

Startled, I opened his eyes. Above me was a ball of light. As I blinked, I saw it was a pixie with a green dress and golden hair pulled into a bun.

"Oof! Hi Tink, and good morning to you." _Ops… _ I did try to keep the resentment out of my voice.

"_You need to get up now Peter! The Lost Boys are starting to wonder where you are."_ Tinkerbell didn't look impressed with my mood.

I sighed and got up, stretching, and walked out of my room to the big room. As Tink had said, the Lost Boys were waiting for me. And, by the looks of it, I had missed breakfast.

"Hey boys, whose up for a game?"

"Me, me, me." That was the chorus throughout the room.

"Can we do a treasure hunt?" asked Cubby.

"We did that two days ago!" exclaimed Nibs. "Let's play Red Rover."

"Lost Boys! We will not have a fight. Cubby, like Nibs said we had a treasure hunt two days ago and I still need to re-hide the treasure. Nibs, Red Rover is a good idea. You guys have a day to your selves. Go after Indians, play Red Rover, or play around here." I said, trying to be fair to everyone. If the Lost Boys did go after the Indians, then maybe he could do some things that really need doing.

"But Peter," Slightly started, "what are you going to do?"

"Well, first I'm gonna hide the treasure, then check up on Hook. That old codfish still hasn't landed from last night…" I trailed off as I thought of what had happened. He and the Lost Boys had snuck onto the Jolly Rodger when Hook was off trying to find their hideout, again. See, that old codfish thought that he and the Lost Boys had found a new hideout from when it had been stormed when Windy was here. Hook had left his ship completely abandoned, so they had snuck on trying to sail the ship to the center of the cove. But that codfish had tricked them! They hadn't left the ship; they had been waiting for them. After one of his fights with the codfish, they all had nearly been captured when Tink came to the rescue. She had given the Lost Boys her pixie dust so they all flew to safety, but also had accidently sent the Jolly Rodger into the sky again. _But it's the morning now so the codfish and his crew have landed somewhere. I want to find out what Hook is up to now; he seemed almost gleeful when the ship took off…_

"Um, Peter?" The call snapped me out of the memory.

"Yeah?" I asked. _Why do I keep zoning out? And why do I keep thinking of Wendy?_

"Oh, nothing. You just looked kinda out of it there." This time he identified who was talking, Nibs.

"Come on now, you guys get lost. If I need you, Tink'll find you." That brought out a cheer from around him. As he'd told them, they began to file out to play.

When they all had left, I turned to Tinkerbell. "Come on Tink, let's go huntin' for a hiding spot and some codfish!" She still looked resentful from when he'd snapped at her earlier, but she agreed.

* * *

><p>I was flying over the forest with Tinkerbell. <em>If it was night, and if Wendy was here, this would be my dream. Wait! Stop thinking about Wendy! She went home and grew up. She didn't want to stay here.<em>

"_Look Peter,"_ Tink called from besides me, pointing, _"There is Hook. I wonder what is in that sack"_

I looked, and sure enough, the codfish was in the cove in front of him. He was standing on the quarterdeck of the Jolly Rodger with crew members around him and on a lone poll, suspended over the ocean, was a sack. It was terribly worn and patched. Even from the distance away that he was, I could tell that the sack was wiggling like there was someone inside of it.

"I duno Tink, let's check it out" I dove at the ship with Tinkerbell following and a sense of dread, almost like that even then I knew that my life would forever be changed by what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. All Peter Pan characters, all events, and most of the dialog are owned by Disney.**

Chapter 2

As I dove to the Jolly Rodger, I heard Hook call out: "Set the Bait!" At his command, the pole with the sack swung farther over the side so now no one could touch it from the deck.

I was slowing down so I could hear what hook was saying when Tinker Bell whispered in my ear: _"That can't be a Lost Boy, but then who is it? The short one in his crew is here on deck and all the others are too big to fit inside of that."_

"I don't know, Tink. Maybe you should check on the Lost Boys," I murmured back, afraid that Hook could hear me. I could feel the glower that Tinker Bell was directing at me.

"_Fine, but you WILL wait for me before you do anything."_ Still not looking at her, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sack, I nodded. As I heard Tinker Bell fly away, Hook walked from the quarterdeck to the main deck and his right hand man, Smee, ran up to him.

"Make no doubt, Smee. That wretched boy will be but a notch in me scabbard." That was it; I couldn't stay put any longer. I dove at the ship again, looking up guilty to see where Tinker Bell is. _Dang, she's fast!_ I could see a ball of light flying back to me at speeds that were dangerous even to me.

Grinning, I called out, "Only in your dreams, Hook!" and stole the codfish's hat right off his head. Quickly, I flew up and behind on of the sails to where Tink was waiting and put on his stolen hat.

"_Lost Boys are fine, all six of them." _She gasped out as I took my dagger and tossed it into the air. Deftly I caught my weapon and flew forward to cut a hole in the sail. _Ha! I bet he didn't even notice my delay! _I cut the hole and flew through as Hook shouted in frustration:

"Pan" S_eriously what is it with him calling me that? _Trying not to let my frustration show, I summersaulted through the air while laughing.

When my movement had stopped, I pulled off the hat and shredded it with my dagger. Glancing to my left, I called to Tink: "I didn't know a codfish could talk, did you, Tinker Bell?" At that Tink burst out laughing, still gasping for air.

Hook yanked out his sword and pointed it at me. "Blast him!" he shouted. _ Really? One would think that sooner or later he would run out of ammo or learn that he can't hit me. Then again, he doesn't seem to learn that he can't get rid of me._

I tucked myself into a tight ball and rolled through the air and around a mast laughing and calling out "Take your best shot, Captain." _Like he can even hit me._

Sure enough, the cannon ball flew close to me but was so easy to dodge. I laughed again as I flew to my left, in front of the sail. "You're gonna have to do better than that, Boy." I love taunting that old codfish.

Another cannon ball flew at me and I dodged again and heard it rip the sail where I'd just been. I closed my eyes and spun in triumph as I flew near the rigging where a member of the crew was climbing to try to reach me. I dodged as he swung at me. Once. Twice.

As I dodged a third time I called out "Three strikes you're out!" Yup there was the bang as a crew member lost his patience and fired at me. I dodged as the cannon ball hit the sailor and sent him flying. Well, not flying, kind of falling onto the ship. He got his landing softened when he hit the other crewmembers that were shooting at me.

Hook groaned at his crew's stupidity then called "Come down here, boy. I've a little something for you."

"A present for me?" I asked in shock as I flew to a rope and started spinning around it. "Aw, you really shouldn't have." _Since when did the codfish give me presents? _I stopped spinning and leaned on the rope.

"Call it a token for me affection." _Really? I love being here! Way better than growing up. Wait, why did I just think that?_ "You see, it is a certain friend of yours." Hook's words snapped me out of my thoughts. As I processed what the codfish had just said, shock filled me.

_What? He has to be bluffing; Tink said that the Lost Boys were still playing. Maybe Tigerlily… _I shot a glance at Tink. As if reading my mind, she shook her head_._ Still confused, I asked "Who?" As I heard Hook's laugh, I knew that I would not like the answer. "Wendy."

"Wendy?" _What? Wendy is here in Never Land?_ My good mood didn't last long._ That old codfish kidnapped Wendy? No!_ Hate filled me as I drew my dagger again. "Let her go Hook. You black-hearted scoundrel!"

As I yelled at him, Hook drew his sword. I hadn't even noticed when he'd sheathed it. I darted to him and attacked.

As we exchanged blows, Hook taunted me. "You want her? Ha! Well, go and get her!" he pushed me back, then turned and tossed his sword into the air where it sliced a rope._ No!_ That was the only thing keeping Wendy from falling into the water. _With Wendy in the sack, she can't swim. I'll have to get her! But now Hook has no sword. I can defeat him!_

As I got up I saw Wendy fall, screaming, to the water where a single, bright orange octopus tentacle rose from the depths. I was on my feet now and, with a glowering look at Hook's gloating face, I ran to the side of the ship and jumped overboard.

I hit the water with a splash. _Ga! That's cold!_ The water felt like ice. Soon, a light shone in the water and I looked around at Tinker Bell. Concern filled me as I realized that we didn't have a lot of time, Tink couldn't hold her breath for long. As if to make things worse, the octopus attacked.

I dodged and wove through the tentacles as I went after Wendy. I was hard, she sunk fast and when I did catch up with her, I grabbed her. Wendy was thrashing and kicking so it was hard enough to get her back to the surface without the octopus after us. She was also _heavy._ _I don't remember Wendy being this heavy when I caught her before._ _Hopefully it's just the water ._Still, dread filled me – how much time had passed? When he'd gone back to ask Wendy to come back with him, it had been two days here but almost two months at Earth.

The octopus sent out an ink cloud as Tink darted close and started to sprinkle it with her pixie dust. I had no idea what her plan was, but whatever she was doing to it was working. It was still fighting, but now it was almost like the octopus was going to sleep. After all of this, I knew that all of the pirates were hoping that they had finally killed the famous Peter Pan. So I let my hat float upwards.

I broke the surface of the water to see Hook and Smee turn away from the edge of the Jolly Rodger. "…can't believe it. I'm free! Free of Peter Pan forever." Hook's laughter rang over the water.

I snatched my hat out of the water and put it back on, letting them enjoy the moment. "Mr. Smee, who is the most brazen, bold, and brilliant buccaneer… who ever sailed the briny blue?"

I fought back a snicker as I heard Smee's response "Um…Blackbeard?"

There was a loud thump as something heavy hit the deck and a sinister "Boys". My laughter couldn't be held back this time. Luckily the rest of the crew started cheering and calling 'Hook'.

Tinker Bell broke the surface next to me. _"Hurry up I can't keep this up forever." _She called to me. I nodded as Hook spoke again. "Thank you, thank you. I was good, wasn't I?" I started whispering, "One. Two. Three." At three, I burst the rest of the way out of the water and, smiling, let lose my crow's call. Luckily the strange weight vanished as soon as Wendy and the sack left the water.

"Did you miss me, Captain?"

"How did you escape the beast?" At that moment, Tinker Bell shot next to me still shooting down her pixie dust. That's when I saw her plan, Somehow the octopus was flying! It rose as high as the tallest mast. That's when she stopped the dust flow. Her light was slightly dimmer, Tink was about to run out of pixie dust. She'd only ever done that once before, when she'd first given the Jolly Rodger fly.

The octopus fell right on deck! On Hook to be exact. _Ha! That codfish just lost another animal-pet._ Hook appeared as he fought to keep the octopus' mouth open. Hook was thrown a cross the deck as he managed to get out of the mouth.

The octopus, Octi as he was starting to think of it, licked its lips and started after Hook. "Now, now, stay away!" Peter could detect a note of fear in the captain's voice. "No, no. No, no!" Hook shrieked in fear as Octi reached out and grabbed Hook by the legs. Hook continued to shriek and tried to hang onto the side of the ship as Octi went after him.

All I could do was float and watch as pandemonium rained as Octi, my new ally, went after Hook; and as Mr. Smee tried to rescue his captain.

My focus was diverted as I heard that Wendy was choking and gagging in the sack. _I'd better get her out of this now._ From across the water I heard Hook say "Mr. Smee, be a good fellow and fix the plank… So I can make you walk it!" My laughter broke out again as I carried Wendy to safety.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and most of the dialogue and events belong to Disney.**

Chapter 3

When Hook's came out of his ship's hold, I couldn't help but laugh again at the look on his face: rage, anger, embarrassment, loathing, and a deep, grudging respect for me. Still laughing, I flew towards a large, flat rock nearby so I could let Wendy out.

I placed the sack on the rock and began to untie it. "Easy does it, Wendy. Ha! You should have seen Hook's face when I…" I was cut off as a fist came out and hit me in the jaw. I was so surprised that I let out an indignant "Ow!" _Why did Wendy hit me? _I glanced at Wendy for a moment, and then took cover under the rock. Wendy was standing bent over her hand gasping and saying 'ow' too.

Very carefully I peeked over the edge and, as I saw the girl shock hit me. _What? That's not Wendy. Why did Hook say she's Wendy? _The girl had brown hair that almost seemed orange. It was cut very short, right at her chin. Her eyes were scrunched shut with thin, almost delicate eyebrows above them; a small, curved nose; and a strong, but somehow graceful, chin. She was about the same height as Wendy was, and was wearing a light purple dress, a darker purple jacket over, and gray socks.

The girl did look like Wendy from a distance, but it wasn't Wendy. _Did Hook think that this girl was Wendy? Or did he take her because she just looks like Wendy so I'd rescue her? _That and many other questions ran through my head as the girl started kissing her hand, and then stopped as she noticed me. Her eyes the same shape that Wendy's are and were a deep blue, the same blue that haunted me. _That can't be Wendy. But her eyes are exactly the same._

Almost in a daze, I flew in to get a closer look. The strange girl gasped, and then started to back up. The girl's foot hit the edge of the rock and slid off. She teetered, trying to get her balance back, and then slipped backwards. Before she could fall, I flew around her and caught her then pushed her back onto the rock. _Who is this girl?_

When the strange girl got both feet back on the rock, she turned to glare at me. As if the girl had commanded it to, my jaw started to throb again. _Ow. This girl, who ever she is, can hit really hard._ Absently, I started rubbing my jaw.

The girl looked confused, then said softly, "Peter Pan?" _Wait, how does this girl know me?_

I was still confused and shocked. "Uhh! You're sure not Wendy!" At that Tink flew up to the girl.

As Tink flew around her, the girl looked awed. "Tinker Bell?" she asked, wonder in her voice. Then the girl looked in front of her, seemingly as shock and confused as I was. Tink flew slowly over the girl's head, up to me, and shrugged. "Oh, I get it. I'm dreaming. You're not real" _Huh? What did this girl mean? I'm real, so is Tink. _The girl was now looking at me with amusement in her eyes.

A loud boom made me focus back on my surroundings. I couldn't help but gasp as I saw that the pirated had regrouped and were now starting to fire cannonballs at me. "Look out!" I called as I pushed the girl from the cannonball's path. _Just in time._ The cannonball flew through the air right where the girl had been standing.

My head snapped around to the pirate ship as I heard, "Pan, you double-crossing pipsqueak! Come back here and fight like a man!" _ Pipsqueak, that's new._

Hook looked livid, still standing in his underwear and destroyed coat. "Come and get me, you old codfish!" I called back, taunting him. Tink stuck out her tongue at him. I turned to the strange girl "Come on. We gotta fly out of here."

With that, I picked up the girl and, ignoring her shrieks and screams, flew out of the pirate's cove.

* * *

><p>"If you're not Wendy, Who are you?" We were flying over Never Land now, Pirates Cove was behind us.<p>

I tossed the girl into the air and caught her so now she was standing on my hands. "I'm her daughter Jane!" _What? Wendy's daughter? _That's _why she looks like Wendy. I guess that it's good that Wendy is a mother again. If only she stayed here, then she could stay the Lost Boy's mother._

I tossed the girl – Jane – into the air again and caught her. "Huh! Well if you're Wendy's daughter you're gonna love it here!" _Cool! I hope that Wendy told Jane all her stories so that Jane can tell them to the Lost Boys and me. _We flew over a river and to the waterfalls. Even to me, the waterfalls are magnificent – it's not really something you can get used to. I darted up to the rainbow and, taking Jane's hand, showed that the rainbow wasn't just light like in Earth. Jane had a look of pure aw on her face. I couldn't help smiling. We flew through the rainbow and, for a moment, had the colors of the rainbow on us before they faded.

I sifted Jane under me so her back now pressed against my chest and flew off to Skull Rock. Inside the cave, I tossed Jane into the air and smiled as I felt her catch me around the waist. I flew out of the cave through one of the skull's eyes. As we flew over the water back to the main part of Never Land, a group – a school I remembered ti was called – of jumping fish surfaced. I pulled Jane from by back so she could see the fish.

We flew through Never Land and up to the Indian village. Smiling, I flew up and circled around the totem pole in the center of the camp. There was no one in sight. _Where is everyone? _I circled around again, and flew to the last place before going to our hideout, the mermaid lagoon.

When we reached the lagoon, there were four mermaids sitting on the rocks –two blonds, a redhead, and a black haired one. I held Jane by the arms and let her body fall so that she was standing upright on the water. I was having so much fun flying that I didn't realize at first when Jane was pulled out of my arms.

It was her startled "Huh!" that made me pause. The mermaids had grabbed Jane, so now she stood in the middle of the biggest rock. The redhead and the black haired one were holding Jane's hands while one of the blonds fluffed her hair and the other blond was scooping up water with a big seashell. I remembered how the mermaids had tried to drown Wendy when they'd first met her. _This can't be good._

Just before the blond could splash the water on Jane, I flew down, grabbed her, and flew off. When we were over the forest again, I called to Jane, "Hey, this is great!" I flipped over and tossed Jane into the air once again so that I was flying on my back with Jane standing on my knees. "You can stay here forever!" Just then, Tinker Bell came up from behind and pushed Jane so that Jane, screaming, fell to the forest below. I chuckled and looked at Tink, she was laughing to.

I looked back and dove after Jane when she called "Help!" I flew under her and felt as she hit my back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled as I hear her annoyed "She did that on purpose."

I looked over my shoulder at Jane's face; she seemed to have relaxed after I caught her. Holding back laughter, I replied "Aw, she's just jealous. All girls get like that around me," I said with pride. I turned my head and started scanning the ground. _There it is._ Hangman's Tree was just in front of us.

I slowed down so I could hear her response better. "Oh, really? How very nice for yo – aah!" That last part, and the scream, was because at that moment, I swung Jane off my back and dropped her. I paused for a moment to make sure that I hadn't misjudged the distance and that I hadn't dropped her down the wrong hole. Yes, I've done that before with the Lost Boys.

When Jane hit the slide that was at the bottom of the hole, I dove. I darted through a side entrance and landed just as Jane bounced off the bed. I caught her easily and, on seeing her face, laughed. "That was fun, huh?" _I really have the best of timing._ That's when I realized that I was still holding Jane. I quickly let her down and called, "Lost Boys, fall in!" _You better come, I can hear you._

Sure enough, all of the Lost Boys swung down from the ceiling entrance and hung upside-down from a poll. Closest to me was Slightly, then Nibs, The Twins, Cubby, and lastly Tootles. Tootles was swinging with one leg like he was going to fall. Jane saw this and moved in to grab him saying, "Oh, careful. You're going to fall!" Whether Tootles really did fall or he let go, I have no idea; but he landed against Jane, throwing her off balance.

Jane stumbled back with Tootles in her arms and tripped when she hit the bed. They slid into the shelves at the head of the bed, knocking down shields, swords, sling shots, and the hideout drum. Tootles was clapping, and the rest of the boys laughed.

I decided to bring the attention away from Jane so I called' "Sound off!" Each of the boys jumped down as they called their names.

"Slightly!"

"Nibs!"

"The Twins!" in sync as always.

There was a heavy thud and an 'ow' as Cubby landed in his head. He slid to his stomach and raised his left hand with a soft "Cubby."

Each of the Lost Boys pointed at Tootles as Slightly said, "and that's Tootles." Tootles ran from his spot on Jane's head and up to us as each of us spat on our hands and grasped each others. I hear a soft 'Ew' from Jane on the bed.

I flew over to Jane and began the introductions, "Boys, this is Jane. She's gonna stay here…"

"What I…"

"..and be our new mother…"

"I'm no…"

"… and tell us stories."

"What do you mean by th…"

Jane's complaints were cut short as the Lost Boys ran to her shouting "Yay!" and "Stories!"

There was a pile up on the bed as all six of them tried to reach her at once. "Tell us a story, tell us a story! Come on." I flew backwards into my chair, waiting for Jane to begin.

"Um… actually I'm afraid I'm not very good at telling stories." Jane was trying to keep an over-excited Tootles from climbing all over her. As she finished up, she held Tootles away from her so he couldn't reach her.

Cubby came to her rescue. "Ah, that's okay. We're not very good at listening to stories." As he spoke, Nibs aimed upwards with his bow and arrow. The arrow bounced off a bucket hanging off of a nail, hitting Cubby on the head. The others laughed.

Nibs spoke up, "I know, let's play a game instead."

"Red Rover! Red Rover!" The Twins shouted, jumping into the air.

"Nah, something else." This time it was Slightly that spoke.

Now Cubby began "Let's play the 'no more hitting Cubby on the head game'" As he spoke, Cubby put the bucket on his head like a helmet. Nibs turned around and shoved the bucket down so hard, that the bottom gave way so that the bucket was now stuck on Cubby's head.

"Hey!" I called out, "how about a treasure hunt?"_ I did get the treasure hidden before Tink and I went to see what Hook was up to. _

Nibs called out "Good idea!" as every other Lost Boy shouted as one "Yeah! A treasure hunt!" Tootles nodded from Jane's arms.

I laughed confidently as I leaned back in my chair and put my hands behind my head. "I hid it really good this time. You guys will never find it."

"Sure we will!" My hat had slipped forward, over my eyes so I couldn't tell who spoke. I guessed it was Cubby, though.

All the Lost Boys surrounded Jane talking so much that what each boy said was lost in the others words. They jumped around her in excitement; Wendy hadn't really played a game with them. It had been her brothers John and Michael that had played with them. They were so excited for a new playmate, even if she was a girl. I felt kind of sorry for Jane; even to me all six excited Lost Boys were a lot to deal with.

Overwhelmed Jane finally shouted over the chatter: "No!" Everyone froze. No one had ever said no to them since they had come to Never Land. Jane just kept chanting "no, no, no, and no!" at the last no, she held out Tootles at arm length.

Tootles stuck out his tong at Jane, very mad. At that, Jane's face softened. "You remind me of someone I know." She sighed and hugged Tootles. As Jane reached over and put Tootles down she continued: "I have to go home." Everyone watched as Jane walked out of the room, and out of the hideout.

My mind was completely blank. _How is it that Wendy's daughter wants to go home? _A cold feeling spread over me. _How had Wendy changed so much that her daughter didn't want to come to Never Land? _

Cubby turned to me, "What's the matter with her?"

"I don't know. She acts kinda like a grownup." I said the last word with disgust. Each of the Lost Boys shrank away from the tunnel that Jane had just walked down with 'Ew's. _Was Jane acting like that because Wendy _had_ grown up like she had promised not to, and hadn't told Jane the stories of Never Land?_ "All right boys go and play. I need to think for a while."

As I'd been talking, I flew to the mouth of the tunnel so I heard Jane's soft "I've got to get out of here." Luckily the other Lost Boys hadn't heard that.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Can I please get a review? I want to know how all of you guys are liking this. The next chapter might be slightly late, sorry about that. Right now, I have no beta so I'm having a friend from school review the chapters before I post them. PLEASE review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters and most dialog and events belong to Disney.**

**A/N: There are going to be two flashbacks in this chapter. The first is when Peter dropped the Darlings at their home in London, and the second is two months later when Peter comes back and tries to convince Wendy to come back to Never Land. The story will continue when the italics stop. Yes, this chapter is mainly a filler. I felt bad that I had no chapter to post – my friend hasn't gotten back to me on that** yet**.**

Chapter 4

"_But –But, Peter – Oh, that is, Captain Pan." Wendy called, curtsying._

_I bowed, sweeping Hook's hat off my head. "At your service, madam."_

"_Could you tell me, sir, where we're sailing?" Wendy asked hesitantly. She stood at the bottom of the steps up to the quarterdeck; I stood at the top wearing one of Hook's jackets and hats. I also had on a spare sword that I'd found in the captain's cabin. _

"_To London, madam." I put the hat back on my head and headed to the wheel. The look on Wendy's face was ecstatic. _

"_Oh, Peter! Michael! John! We're going home!" Wendy thanked me, and then turned to find her brothers. John had climbed up to the crow's nest with Nibs and one of The Twins was showing Michael how to secure a rope properly._

"_Man the capstan! Hoist anchor!" at my command, Slightly, The Twins, and Cubby ran to the capstan and started to wind up the anchor with Tootles hanging on. We'd seen Hook shout the same things so many times; all of us knew what to do. "Pixie dust" _

_Tink jerked with surprise then gave me a salute. She raced off, covering the ship with her pixie dust. When the dust touched the wood, it turned gold so that it was like being on a ship of moonlight. At once, the Jolly Rodger took off and started to fly. _It's done, Captain._ Tink gasped. I looked at her with concern. She seemed to be glowing a little bit dimmer. As if reading my mind, she said, _I'm fine. I just need to recover, I haven't used that much pixie dust at once before. I think I'm out.

"_That's even possible?" I whispered to her, shocked._

_Tink nodded. _Yes. There is a reason that there is a squad of five pixies that make things like this ship fly… _Tink trailed off when she saw my face. _I told you, I'm fine.

"_Peter" Wendy's voice called. I turned to see Wendy climbing the stairs to me. Wendy smile, then said, "Oh, Peter. Thank you for taking my brothers and me home." I looked at her and returned her smile. She was so happy. "Peter, I want to say – to say thank you for coming back also I didn't know whether or not you would after what I said and acted like back there." Wendy now looked kind of embarrassed._

"_Ow, come on Wendy, you don't have to say thank you. You know that I'd have come anyway. That's what friends are for." Wendy was blushing now, and I could even feel my cheeks heat up._

"_But Peter, you saved my life. I want to make that up to you." Wendy walked up to me even closer and hugged me. The contact was very brief, but my mind still went blank with shock. For some reason, that stirred a very old memory. It was about a grownup woman, she had hugged me to._

"_Um," I said, Tink's angry protests bringing me out of the daze. "Well, you could stay with me in Never Land." It was a long shot; Wendy had made it very clear that she was going home._

_Sure enough, Wendy shook her head. "Peter, I have to go home. Mother and Farther need me there."_

_I sighed. Really, what had I been expecting? "Okay then, promise me that you'll never grow up."_

"_Peter, I can't promise that I'll never grow up, that's part of living in London. I will promise, however, that I'll never forget you and never stop believing. After all Peter, you are just amazing. Well you and Never Land." Wendy looked ever more embarrassed than before. "I'll even keep my window unlocked so that you and Tinker Bell can come and visit whenever you'd like." _

_I was shocked, I had been joking. But I was Peter Pan; I always keep my word and keep others to their word. "That works, I guess."_

Peter, watch out!_ Tink called. I looked up and swerved, we'd been heading straight towards the giant clock tower. The clock showed that it was midnight, just ten minutes after I had gone into the nursery to find my shadow. _

_I sailed the ship to the outside of the nursery window. As the Jolly Rodger came to a stop, I heard Wendy sigh. "Come on, Peter." Wendy said, grabbing my arm and leading me to the deck where everyone else was waiting. Wendy looked out at the Lost Boys and her brothers and said, "Come on John, Michael. We're home now. For the rest of you, I know that you said that you wanted to go home with us but you need to know this. If you come and live here, all of you will grow up and never be allowed to go back to Never Land." Shock and fear ran through me, I'd forgotten that the Lost Boys had said that they wanted to stay with Wendy and grow up. Was now the last time that I saw the Lost Boys? Would I be making the trip back to Never Land with only Tink? _

_Wendy smiled at all of the boys, walked the plank – which was right outside of the window – and opened the window. Looking hesitantly around, John began: "It has been a pleasure to be at your side." With that, he took Michael's hand and walked past Wendy, through the window, and into their room. _

_I looked at the Lost Boys, trying to read their expressions. They all looked torn, but I couldn't tell who would be staying with me or Wendy. Cubby looked the worst out of all of them. "But I don't wanna grow up!" he suddenly exploded. "I wanna stay with – with Peter." He managed in between the sobs that tore through him. Each of the boys looked at Cubby, their faces even more torn than before. Poor Tootles looked ready to cry himself._

_The Twins looked at each other and nodded. One of them turned to me. "We'll stay with you to. We aren't ready to grow up yet ether." Tootles nodded enthusiastically and joined Cubby and The Twins._

_Nibs looked back and forth between Wendy and me. "Well I'm going back, too!" he exclaimed suddenly. That left Slightly. He looked at the open window, then back at the other Lost Boys._

_He seemed uncomfortable. "Well, I guess it's 'all for one and one for all.' I'll go back too." Relief swept through me, my men weren't abandoning me. Wendy seemed slightly relieved, too. I thought about how her father had acted on the first night I came to this house. I had no idea how he would react if he suddenly had six more boys to deal with._

* * *

><p>A sharp tinkling sound broke me from my memory. "<em>Peter? Are you there? Peter? Hello?"<em> Tinker Bell was flying in front of my face. She looked really concerned. _ "You've been standing there for almost ten minutes. Are you okay?"_

I thought about my answer, I wasn't okay I was in shock. And – pain. It hurt to think that Wendy hadn't kept her promise. "Um, I dunno Tink. I think so." I was abruptly angry "You know what Tink, I'm not!" I winced internally at the look on Tinker Bell's face, but I couldn't stop. "I – I can't stand to think that Wendy didn't keep her promise. She stopped believing." The last part came out almost as a sob. My anger had drained and now I was sad – I felt like crying. I can't cry – I'm Peter Pan, and Peter Pan doesn't cry! _So why do I feel like everything has been taken from me?_

Tink hesitantly flew closer. She carefully pressed both hands to my cheek. _"Peter, you know that Wendy has moved on. You saw that. It's time that you accept that she's grown up now. You knew this when you took her back to London."_ I barely herd the last of what Tink had said. Her words had triggered another memory. It had been two days since I'd left Wendy at her window…

* * *

><p><em>A cold wind ripped at my face. It wasn't summer any more, now it felt like autumn maybe even winter. I was flying high in the air so that I wasn't noticed – all I needed was someone to see me and I'd have all of London after me. I dove, searching for Wendy. Yes it was weak; I was looking for her so I could beg for her to return to Never Land with me. I searched along the streets until I came upon a park. It was large with a sand pit, climbing structure, and swing set with large trees growing at the perimeter.<em>

_I quickly darted into a tree when I heard a voice nearby. There were two people sitting on a bench at the base of the tree he was hiding in. "Come on James, you know why we're here. You asked for me to come so we could talk." The voice was female and slightly familiar. The girl giggled. I peeked through the branches to see that a boy, James, was hugging the girl._

"_Well, I wanted to say that I – I…" James seemed really nervous. _

_BONG! BONG! The tolling of a clock startled me and the couple below me. The girl jumped up with a startled "Oh, my! I promised mother that I'd be home on time. I've got to go James!" she started to race off but was stopped as James grabbed her arm._

"_Wait for a moment, please" he pleaded. The girl had stopped and was waiting. James drew closer and hugged the girl. For a long moment they didn't move, but then James did something that confused me. He shifted and brought his mouth to the girl's. They stood there for another moment before, with a sigh, the girl pulled away._

_She smiled. "I've got to go." I followed as the girl started running along the path, her blue dress swinging around her legs and feet and her brown hair blew in the breeze._

"_Wendy!" I froze and so did the girl. As one, we turned to see another girl run au a different path. She had on a maroon dress that showcased her long, curly, blond hair._

"_Hey, Marry. I've got to get home." I froze, the girl had just spoken. Was this strange girl Wendy? How could that be?_

_Marry smiled and jogged up to Wendy. "Well, you don't waste time. You've known James for five weeks and you kissed him? Gosh, you're fast." Shock coursed through me. Was that a kiss? It looked gross, how could someone like that? But then why was Marry talking like that was very important?_

"_Yes Marry. I guess we were meant to be together. Now I _really _need to get going, Mother won't be pleased that I'm late again." At that Wendy started to run away, leaving Marry behind. I was frozen for a second more, then I swooped after Wendy. I waited until the park was blocked from view then swooped down to the pavement at a corner._

_Wendy was almost all the way past me when she glanced up. She skittered to a halt. "P-Peter?" Wendy stammered. I nodded and stepped nearer. Wendy had forgotten about getting home on time._

_She jumped forward and hugged me. "I can't believe it's you! Oh my, I've missed you." I froze again, shock coursing through me again. Wendy didn't seem to notice and was still holding me, it was getting uncomfortable. "I'm so glad you came. It's been nearly two months! Why haven't you come earlier?" Wendy stiffened against me and drew away. There was a glint of sadness and anger in her eyes. "Peter I know why you cane here. You want me to go back with you don't you?"_

_I was so stunned that all I could do was nod. I found my voice and asked "Will you be coming then?" Ug, I sounded so hopeful. Sadness filled Wendy's eyes. She slowly shook her head no. "What why?" I demanded._

"_Peter I can't go back, I belong here with Mother and Father. I'm growing up Peter, I want to." She said softly._

_My reaction wasn't so soft. "What? You want to grow up? Why? Why did you even come to Never Land? To mess with the Lost Boys and my emotions?" I nearly shouted._

_Wendy cringed. "Peter. I didn't go to mess with anyone's emotions. You asked me to promise that I'd never grow up but in this world, that's impossible! I have to grow up. I would love to go back with you, but I can't leave Mother or Father or Michael or John or – or –"_

"_James?" I asked coolly when she stammered. Wendy nodded. "How could you? You said that you'll always believe." I asked icily._

_Wendy took a hesitant step towards me. I took a step back. "I said that, I promised that, and I'll keep that promise Peter; but that doesn't mean that I can't grow up." Wendy's voice was quavering now. With one look at me, she took off running. I heard her sobs drift back to me and I felt instantly shameful. What had I caused?_

* * *

><p>Something hard fell onto my head. "Tink" I yelped in pain.<p>

Tinker Bell flew down from above my head._ "Sorry Peter, but you zoned out on me again."_ I rolled my eyes and rubbed the top of my head.

"Sorry Tink." I said and looked around the hideout. Sighing I continued knowing that Tinker Bell wouldn't like this, "Come on, we need to find Jane."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Peter Pan and all related things belong to Disney.**

**(A/N: Thanks to the two of you that have reviewed so far. As the author, it is good to hear how you like/dislike the story so far)  
><strong>

Chapter 5

As I guessed, Tinker Bell was not happy. _"Need to!" _she nearly shrieked while turning bright red. I winced as she continued – I hate to make her mad. _"Why on all of Never Land would you_ NEED TO_ do that? And why do you think I'm letting you go or that I'm coming with you?"_

"Tinker Bell!" I had to shout loudly in order for her to hear me above her piercing voice. When she had quieted slightly I continued, "Look, I have to do this. Jane doesn't know this but she can't get out of here without flying. That means that either you give her pixie dust or I carry her."

Tink looked ready to explode. "I'm still not letting you go. All she's going to do is hurt you. Just like Wendy, Molly, and every other girl you bring here!" I winced again. _I guess that it's good the Lost Boys left, I can't have them seeing this._

As I processed what Tink'd just said, I was angry. "_You_ won't let _me_? You won't _let_ me? Is this treason?" I all but shouted. _I really need to get my emotions under control. The last time I lost control, Wendy was here and look were that got all of us. Captured by a codfish._ I winced for a third time when I saw Tink's face. I was a mix of anger, pain, betrayal, and wariness. I took a deep breath and, keeping my voice low, said, "Look Tink. I hate fighting with you, but you have to remember this: Jane didn't ask for this. Wendy and the others, they all volunteered to come here. Jane was kidnaped by Hook – she had no say. And as long as she's here, Hook might take advantage of the fact that she wants to go home. Besides, she is Wendy's daughter and I owe it to Wendy to keep her safe and happy while she's here."

"_You don't owe Wendy anything. All I'm trying to do is stop you from getting hurt." _Tink sounded so hurt. I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Tink, I'm sorry. I guess that I shouldn't have shouted at you. I'm going to find Jane, come if you want." I looked at Tinker Bell, and then walked out of the hideout. As soon as I was in the open air, I flew off above the forest so I could find Jane.

* * *

><p>"Tink, what is she doing?" I asked. I now stood in the brush along the edge of the forest. Jane was in front of me on the beach. She had a raft of some sorts sitting nearby, a pile of coconuts, and a crate of bananas next to her. "It looks like she's leaving." I answered my own question.<p>

Tink, who was flying by my shoulder, paused, looked at Jane, waved goodbye, and started to fly off. She paused when she noticed that I wasn't following. _"Come on Peter." _Tink said, tugging on my shirt. I wasn't paying her any attention. I guess that I was still mad at her even after she'd caught up to me and apologized.

"Shh!" I hushed her while swiping my hand to stop her from pulling on my shirt. Jane was still standing on the beach while she looked at her supplies and wrote on something in her hand. I had to see what she was up to.

"…coconuts…check. Two oars…check." Jane was murmuring to herself as she checked off the items on the thing in her hand. It seemed to have some kind of list written on it.

"Hey, Jane" I called from behind her. Jane let out a small shriek and turned to face me. "How come you want to go home so bad? " I asked. As Jane turned away from me, I stood at attention with my eyes closed.

"I have to get back to my family," was her response. She grabbed the oars from where they were stuck in the sand.

"Why?" I really was curios; Wendy had at least lasted a few days before she went home. This was still Jane's first day here.

Jane put the oars back on the sand and, spluttering, said "well, un, I don't want to talk about it." I grabbed a coconut and started to toss it into the air. _Well you are going to have to talk about it._

"Why not?"

Jane grabbed the coconut from me. "If you must know, we had a fight." _A fight about what? And who's we?_

"Why?" _I really need to stop saying that._

Jane sighed and started gathering up some more coconuts from the pile. "Uh, I told my little brother you weren't real." I had started to fly on my back, eating a banana.

I was so shocked that I fell out of the air. "What? Why?" I exclaimed. _Why did she do that?_

I sprang to my feet as Jane sighed again. "Well, oh, I don't know." Jane turned to look at me and started walking to the raft again. "But I have to get back and set things right."

I flew above Jane and floated upside-down in front of her. "Why?"

I guess that I had finally pushed her over the edge because, in response to my question, she threw down her armful of coconuts and exploded, "Because! That's why!" Jane stormed onto the raft and away from me.

I landed and looked at Jane, confused. _Was that what she meant when I saved her from Octi? _'Oh, I get it. I'm dreaming. You're not real.' Jane's words rang in my head. As I was thinking, Jane was standing with her back to me, looking out across the ocean. The cry of some gulls broke the silence. Jane sighed again. She looked so sad and alone that I felt sorry for her. Without realizing it, I sighed too. "Well, you know, you can't get home that way."

Jane looked at me, "I – I've got to try." Jane paused and, turning to me, held out her hand as she said, "Well…Goodbye." I looked at her hand. _What does she want me to do?_ Hesitantly, I put my hand in hers. Jane grasped my hand and shook it up and down. "It was nice meeting you, Peter Pan." _That was weird._ Jane pulled her hand from mine and, as I looked at my hand, drew herself up and said, "Duty calls." My hand felt weird, like it had been shocked. No one had ever touched me like that, not even Wendy.

Jane turned away from me and walked onto her raft again. She tied a scrap of cloth with a red symbol outlined in white on a dark blue background. She pushed the raft off the beach and into the water. Jane hopped aboard. The raft floated a good ways from the shore. I was almost convinced that Jane would be able to get away from here.

That's when a leak started up. Jane groaned and jumped to stop the leak with her hand. She'd just done that when another leak sprung up. And another. Jane was helpless as her raft quickly sunk, leaving her clinging to a crate and coughing. I remembered how cold the water had been this morning and hoped that it had warmed up slightly. I was still standing on the shore, watching.

I flew to her and asked, "Are you okay?" _Stupid question._

Jane looked up at me. "I just want to go home."

"Well, you know, the only way out of here is to fly." _That was also stupid to say._ "Come on, I'll show you how." I carefully pulled Jane out of the water and against my chest. I flew off to where the Lost Boys and Tinker Bell were.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. I need to know what you think on the flow, speed, and content. Also, should I try to put in some hints to possible PxJ, with Peter totally clueless? **

**There will be about four to five chapters left: teaching Jane to fly and Tink getting sick, looking for Jane and Jane becoming a Lost Girl, captured and Jane's reappearance, the fight between Jane and Hook, and the flight home and goodbye.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Peter Pan and all related content belong to Disney.**

**A/N: Sorry for my absence, but I was banned from the computer for a few days so I couldn't write. Well here it is, the new chapter …**

Chapter 6

I found the Lost Boys in a clearing near a cliff. _Great! A perfect spot for Jane to fly._ I carefully put Jane down on the cliff edge as the Lost Boys crowded around to watch. "Oh, no, Peter. I really don't think this wo-" Jane screamed as I dropped her. What? She _was _getting heavy and she was only about three feet off the ground.

Jane cautiously crawled to the edge of the cliff and peeked over the edge. _Jane better not be afraid of heights._ Her annoyed grunt reassured me. "This is ridiculous. I can't fly!" _Do all girls complain this much?_

As Jane was talking, I flew up to her. I was lying on my side with my left hand supporting my head so that, if I was on the ground, my elbow would be pressed into the dirt. I rolled my eyes – must I tell Jane all the simple facts? I changed position so that I was upright and said, "Well, of course you can't. But I can! I guess I'm just smarter than you."

I flipped on to my back with one of my legs bent and the other's ankle sitting on my knee, and pushed my hat over my eyes. I hid a smile as I hear Jane's disbelieving sigh. "I highly doubt that." She carefully crawled away from the edge.

I flew down to her level again. "Braver." Jane snorted.

"Right."

"Stronger." I showed Jane my muscles on my right arm.

Jane actually laughed as she sarcastically said, "Oh, yeah, that's it." It was good to hear that Jane had a sense of humor and wasn't always so serious.

I flipped onto my back and flew behind Jane – she'd sat up by now. "Well, then, it must be my good looks."

Jane looked at me and chuckled again. "Or maybe you're full of hot air." I looked at her in shock. _That's a good line; I'll have to use it on the Lost Boys. I wonder if she has more._

For the first time ever, I lost concentration when flying. I grabbed onto the edge of the cliff as I fell out of the air. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop the surprised yelp from escaping. "Hey!" I called indignantly. I managed to regain my flight and floated up on my stomach. "Look, anybody can do it. Tink?" I called her name knowing she probably wouldn't help.

Tink looked at me, _"Good luck."_ She then flew down to the Lost Boys and gave them pixie dust so that they floated up.

Nibs called to Jane, completely relaxed and in the same sitting position, "Yeah, all it takes is faith…"

"Trust…" Slightly broke in.

Cubby was the one that interrupted now "And, uh, something else." He was thinking hard – he had on his thinking face.

Jane had stretched out by now. She glanced at the Lost Boys and asked "Pixie dust?" _Why does she sound so skeptical? _

"That's it!" Cubby shouted. Then he grunted as he flew into Nibs. That resulted in a giant mid-air wrestling match. Now you know why I don't like to give my men pixie dust – they're bad enough on the ground but in the air, you have to take cover.

Jane carefully stood up to watch the wrestling match as Tinker Bell flew back up to me. "Okay, Tink, let her have it." _It's time for Jane to fly!_ Excitement filled me as I imagined the two of us flying over Never Land together.

Tink crushed the excitement as she crossed her arms and looked away with an angry _"Yay, right."_

"Tink" I said warningly.

She turned away. _"Absolutely not!"_

I knew what I had to do; Tink did want to get rid of Jane even if that meant helping her to leave. I sighed, amused. "Gosh, Tink, if she can't fly home I guess she'll have to move in with us."

That caught Tinker Bell's attention. She turned to Jane and started covering her with Pixie dust. There was so much of it that Jane's hair and shoulders glittered with gold. _That looks nice with Jane's hair and eyes. _Wait. Where did that come from? Jane didn't like the dust, it made her sneeze. Tink was blown away from us and hit a tree. Me and the Lost Boys laughed – what? I was funny. Tink turned red with anger. _That's not good. Time to get Jane flying._

When the laughter died, I started flying around Jane. "Okay, Jane."

Jane looked angry. "Don't even think about it." _Well, too late! Here we go!_

"Ready or not…" I pushed Jane off of the edge. She screamed and started to fall. _Why isn't she flying?_ The Lost Boys ran like ants below, trying to get under Jane to catch her. Calls of: 'I got her! I got her!' echoed around the valley. Jane was still screaming and falling.

None of the Lost Boys caught Jane, they all missed. Luckily it has rained recently. She hit the ground and sunk into the soft earth; a small object flew into the air above Jane.

I flew down slowly, trying to see if Jane had been hurt. Why wasn't Jane able to fly?_ Maybe I should have caught her, or not pushed her off the edge to begin with._

Jane slowly sat up. She didn't _look_ injured. "Oh, how will I ever get back home?" Jane said, pulling herself up to her feet. _Okay, if Jane can focus on going home, she isn't injured. _Something caught my eye as she stood up.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked, automatically reaching out and grabbing the object that had flown out of Jane's pocket. I looked like the thing she'd had in her hand when I'd found her on the beach.

"Give that back. It's my list! Things to do, places to be – important things!" Jane shouted.

"That stuff's no fun, no wonder you can't fly." I flew forward as Jane hoisted out of the crater and went after me.

"Give it back, Peter."

An idea formed in my head and I acted on it without thinking. As Jane grabbed for the thing – it was a notebook – I held it out of her reach and tossed it to Slightly calling, "Slightly, catch!" Slightly caught it and, as Jane went after him, passed it to Nibs as he ran past. "Keep away from Jane!" _This is fun!_

Nibs avoided Jane and passed the notebook to one of the Twins. "I got it!"

"You boys are horrid!" Jane shouted, very angry now. She jumped into the air as the Twin with her notebook, who was standing on the other's shoulders, held it out of her reach.

"Come on, come on, over here!" Slightly called as he jumped up and down. He caught the notebook as Cubby started to complain that they never threw it to him. Slightly dropped to the ground and slid the notebook to Tootles.

Tootles took off, running around Jane and to me as Jane called, "No, stop it! This isn't funny!" I kicked the notebook to Cubby.

He popped up and called, "I've got it!" The notebook flew right into his mouth! You want to know what the funniest thing was? Cubby managed to swallow the whole notebook. As he burped, the rest of us – except Jane – burst out laughing.

Jane didn't find it funny. She marched up to me with hate burning in her eyes. "This is just a game to you, isn't it?" Jane jabbed her finger at my chest, following as I backed up. "Well, I'm tired of playing."

_What did I do wrong?_ "Gosh, Jane, we didn't mean to make you mad." It was kind of scary, seeing Jane this mad.

"Oh, grow up. You did so."_ Who sounds like a kid now?_ "You're just a bunch of silly, ridiculous children." As Jane was shouting, she bent down and picked up some pages of her notebook that had fallen out. I ducked as Jane bunched them up and threw them at me. The Lost Boys were just standing there and staring, but Tinker Bell came to my rescue. She flew to Jane and, grabbing her hair, pulled. Jane whipped around shouting again. "No, no, leave me alone!"

She swiped at Tink, who flew backwards. _"Come on, bring it girl! You..." _Tink continued on saying many more very inappropriate things.

"Oh, I don't believe in any of this" _What? How can Jane say that?_ As Tink flew up to Jane's face, Jane started shouting again. "And I especially don't believe in fairies!" We all gasped, she so did_ not_ just say that. "Good-bye!" She shrieked and stalked off.

I was in shock, how did Wendy have a daughter like Jane? I recovered enough to shout at Jane's retreating figure, though. "Oh, yeah? Well, good riddance!" I crossed my arms, mad. Jane just continued to walk away.

Just when she reached the tree ring, I heard from behind, "Uh, Peter?" It was Cubby that called. I turned to see Tink on the ground and the Lost Boys gathered around her. "I think there's something wrong with Tinker Bell." As he spoke, I knelt down. Tink did look bad – her light was flickering slightly and, if she was on the ground, then she couldn't fly.

I was concerned. How had this happened? All I really wanted to do was help. Maybe I _was_ just a ridiculous child – like Jane had said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter, but this felt like a good place to stop. Next chapter should be up within a week.<strong>

**Please press the button below and review. It's very helpful. I **_**also**_** might post the next chapter sooner… ;)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Peter Pan and all related things belong to Disney.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for vanishing. I've had school, robotics, girl scouts, writer's block, and restrictions (my mom found out about an email I didn't really tell her about).**

Chapter 7

"Ooh. Looks kinda bad." Nibs looked from the thermometer to me. We all stood around the main pole in our hideout. Tink was in her room in the pole, and she really didn't look good. Even as Nibs was talking, I heard Tink start coughing. She'd been coughing like she was going to cough up a lung or two ever since Jane had stormed off.

Jane…

The name stirred… something. I wasn't sure what but something.

I felt like I was in a daze. Everything was distant. I slowly moved to look at Tink. From far away, well it _seemed _far away to me, I heard one of my boys – probably Cubby – start bawling. "Kinda bad? Kinda? Oh, it's hopeless! Poor little Tinker Bell!" _NO! Not hopeless! It's not! Tink'll get better! She has too!_

The bawling snapped me out of my daze. I turned around, annoyed "Hey, put a cork in it!" At my command, Nibs grabbed Cubby's club and corked him. **(A/N: that sounds weird, I know. All Nibs did was shove the club in Cubby's mouth.) **

"_P- Peter." _Her voice was so weak that I almost missed it. _"Listen, each fairy has a- a person their life is tied to."_

"Uh-huh." I didn't see where Tink was going with for this one.

Tink put she hand at her chest, trying to stop another coughing fit. When it had passed, she continued on weakly, _"When the child grows up, we get tied to another. But when they stop – stop believing before they grow up, – our light, it – it won't" _Tink stopped as another coughing fit shook her.

"What?" I couldn't believe it. A child's belief was so powerful that it could kill a fairy if they stopped believing.

Jane…

I went cold. _NO WAY!_ Jane was a child, she had stopped believing…

No. _No. _NO. _NO!_

Jane's belief was tied to Tink's light. But then, Jane had stopped believing so then, _–_ then, Tink's light was going out.

I didn't want to think that, but I had to. Tink's life was on the line, and I could stop this. But how?

I barely heard Slightly ask, poking me in the back, "What did she say, Peter?"

I didn't want to tell them, but I had to. "If we don't get Jane to believe in fairies, Tink's light's gonna go out." I heard from behind me as the others gasped as one.

Cubby had the most unexpected reaction of all. He grabbed his club and swung it in a circle. "Well, let's just go and make her believe!" _Wow._ I'd expected despair and crying from him, not anger.

"Hang on a minute." I said, grabbing the club from Cubby and bopping him on the head with it. "You can't just make somebody believe in fairies." I don't know where my anger came from, but I was angry slightly angry now. _Wow, calm down. It's not their fault._

Everyone was standing in a circle now, so I saw as the Twins looked at each other. "But we believe." _Will there ever be a time when they aren't talking at the same time?_ The Twins' immediate response gave me hope. I wasn't angry now.

"Yeah, it ain't hard for us." Cubby started.

'_For us, for us. Us.' _Cubby's words rang in my head.

That's when it hit. Excitement filled me as I thought about it. _This hasta work!_ I looked at each Lost Boy and exclaimed. "That's it! We gotta make Jane one of us!" A picture formed in my head. The Lost Boys having fun, Tink watching happily, and Jane and I together…

_What? Um… _

I have no clue why that jumped into my head.

"But she's a girl!" the Lost Boys' reaction didn't affect the determination I felt.

There was only one way I could think of to get them with me on this. "You want to help Tink, don't ya?" Yes, okay, I was using Tink being sick against them. I knew that they'd agree.

Sure enough, they all agreed.

"We gotta do it!" I gathered the spit in my mouth, time for our handshake. Each boy looked at the other, then copied my action.

We were in this together.

Now to find Jane…

I glanced out of the window. _Dang it!_ It was nighttime. We couldn't look in the dark, even if it was safe we'd miss Jane.

"All right, now! Bedtime! I don't wanta hear a peep out of you! In the morning, tomorrow it's operation: Find Jane."

The boy's cheered and turned to their own beds. I walked into my room and floated to my hammock.

Jane…

No I _would NOT_ think of her, not now. Tink was the one I needed to think about.

Tink

Tink

Tinker Bell!

Ug, why can't I get Jane out of my head?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yes, it's short, but that's all I have for now. It's kind of a filler and I wanted to keep this dramatic. Adding on another event would've taken from that. Again, sorry for my absence and thank you for the reviews.**

**PLEASE review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Peter Pan and all related content belong to Disney.**

**A/N: Thank you for all of you who have reviewed and story-alerted it means a lot.**

**Now, the new chapter…**

Chapter 8

"Jane. Jane" As I called, I heard the Lost Boys shouting from below me. We were looking for Jane with no success. The boys had scattered throughout Never Land while I flew above in the hope that I'd see her from above; so far, nothing.

I looked around. I was floating above the center of Never Land; in the distance I saw the Indian camp, the mountains, the Mermaid Lagoon, and the Jolly Rodger. _Where is she? Jane can't have left._ "Jane, come on back!" As I turned around, my eyes fell on the Jolly Rodger. _Hook can't have captured her._

I tried again wondering if I should search the old codfish's ship. "Jane!"

I'd almost given up hope when I heard it: "Peter?" It was distant, but that was Jane's voice.

I dove toward Jane's voice. I was half way to the tree cover when I saw a blur of orange-brown and purple. _Jane!_ Relief filled me. We'd found her!

I slid through the tree tops as Jane called again, "Peter Pan!" I flipped upside down and floated behind Jane, waiting for her to turn around. She did so half a second later and let out a startled noise.

"There you are!" we both chuckled when we spoke at the same time. _In sync, like the twins. _I'm not sure where that thought came from or why it made me want to smile.

"I've been looking all over for –" We both paused as once again we spoke in sync. Jane put her hands over her mouth.

"-I"

"Uh-"

"-I"

"Uh – no, no, no"

"You" I'm not sure who said what, but I know that we both said that last thing together. Jane had to hear me out, though, and I wasn't going to let her keep interrupting me.

I covered her mouth with my hands stopping her from talking. I spoke quickly so I could finish talking before Jane bit or slapped or punched me. To my surprise, she let me talk. "I'm awful sorry for wrecking your book. Me and the Lost Boys, we want to do something to make it up to you. We want you to feel like – well, like you're one of us." _Great, can I say that so that it sounds and stupider? At least she heard me out, well, sort of. _

That's when I realized that I still had my hands over her mouth. I pulled back and laughed nervously. I really had no idea how Jane would react. "We'll do anything for you. Honest."

I watched Jane. She was looking down at the ground and biting her bottom lip in concentration. "Anything?" she asked doubtfully.

Relief flooded me; maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as I thought. "Anything at all! You just name it." I confirmed as I spread my arms wide.

"Well, um… why don't we play a game like maybe… treasure hunt?" Jane said it more like a statement, not a question.

"Treasure hunt? That's a great idea!" Jane was so surprising, she'd nearly exploded with anger – well, okay, she _had_ exploded in anger – when I'd mentioned it yesterday. _Here's the catcher, though._ Without skipping a beat, I flew forward saying, "But you'll have to think like a Lost Boy –"

"Uhh…"

"– and have fun like a Lost Boy!" _ And believe like a Lost Boy. _I thought, ignoring it when Jane tried to interrupt me. I didn't say the last part out loud, Somehow I knew that Jane would've hit me for that one. _Well, here it goes, either Jane will except and save Tink or she'll say no and Tink's light will go out. _Just that thought seemed to burden me down.

Jane laughed softly and my heart sunk. _Maybe if I beg, but no! I'm Peter Pan he nev–_

"Tell me what to do." Jane's soft words broke into my thoughts. I stared at her in shock as their meaning sunk in. _Yes!_

Filled with relief, I flew up in to the air and let out my crow's call. _Well, here goes nothing. The boys'll show up sooner or later._ I barely noticed the glower Jane had turned to me with.

It took only a few moments for someone to show up. "Well to be one of us …" said a Twin as he popped out of the bushes. Surprise filled me when I saw that only one had spoken, they _always_ spoke in sync.

"Yes?" asked Jane uncertainly as the Twins took her by the hands and started to lead her away.

"There are some things to know." the other one said.

"What's that?" now I heard curiosity in Jane's voice. The twins led her to a small clearing where the other four Lost Boys were waiting.

And we began to teach Jane how to be a Lost Boy – sorry, Lost Girl. _I'll have to get use to thinking and saying that._

Why does that thought make me smile?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry about the shortness - it's only 1,039 words - but that seemed like a good place to stop. I'm also sorry I vanished again. I hope you liked it. No clue when the next chapter will be up, finals are coming up so my teachers have doubled the work load.<strong>

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Peter Pan and all related content belong to Disney.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for vanishing again. This chapter was very hard to get started and I was busy with finals. I hope you had good holidays and I hope that 2012 will be a good year.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! WELCOME 2012!**

**Now, the new chapter…**

Chapter 9

I flew above the tree tops, watching the ground where Jane and the Lost Boys ran around and played together. They were having so much fun. How was I to expect that something was to go terribly wrong?

Okay, let me back up.

Jane ran and played with the Lost Boys like she was one of them. She had the biggest smile on her face as they played together. The y played chase with bees, they sung on vines, they rolled in mud, they swung from branches, they rode elephants, and they ran around.

Jane was a little hesitant at first like she was afraid of having fun, afraid of being a kid again – she'd forced herself to grow up so fast. Slowly, however, Jane began to relax and let go so she could have fun.

I knew that I'd have to get Jane to the treasure and soon, Tink didn't have long. Jane gave me the perfect opportunity.

She hopped on a log in the river and started using it as a raft – a much better one than she'd tried to make herself. I flew down from observing and started to push the log away from the current so that Jane would go through a cave and end up at Dead Man's Cave, my hiding spot for the treasure.

"Dare you to throw that rock!" I challenged Jane as I pushed.

She turned and caught the rock I'd flicked at her. "I'll get a triple skip!" She called back at me as she tossed it a crossed the river. It skipped three times like she'd said. Jane was good.

"Dare you to explore that cave!" I challenged again as I put my hands on Jane's shoulders. _No turning back now, here we go!_ I flipped through the air over Jane so that I was flying above the in front of her.

Jane sunk to her knees on the log as she called out to me, "I'll have an overnight trip!" She leaned forward on the log and began to paddle with her hands. I smiled, this was going great! I flipped around and sat on the edge of the log just as we came out of the tunnel and to the waterfall.

Ready, set, now. I felt the log tip underneath me and I sprang off of it in to the air, watching as Jane fell. She gracefully brought her hands around so that she dove in to the water rather than landed in it. An eternity later, Jane surfaced and I flew off to get the Lost Boys ready.

The boys weren't far, they'd followed us up the river and now they were gathered on the cliff edge. We watched Jane swim to the rocks in silence.

Slightly broke the silence first. "The treasure's there?" he asked. I nodded not wanting to look away from Jane. "Cool. That's the last place I'd've looked for it." I glanced at Slightly and smiled – see, there _was_ a reason I kept the Lost Boys around.

As Jane vanished into the cave, I turned to look at the Lost Boys. "Okay, it's time. Listen for my call." All of them nodded. I flew off of the cliff and over to where there was a tunnel straight down into Dead Man's Cave.

I floated at the top as I heard Jane's voice. "I found –" Her voice cut off so she must've stopped herself from shouting out. There was a silence, then a soft clink as something hit the rock and a small splash as the something fell into the water. Jane must have kicked a small rock into the water.

It was time. Laughing, I flew down the tunnel to see Jane. She was standing with her back to me and the treasure, looking out over the cove. "Hey, Jane!" I called out to her, "You did it!" Jane looked around trying to find where my voice was coming from. Jane looked up and saw me, a small smile on her face. _Time to get this show on the road._ "Lost Boys! Jane found the treasure in Dead Man's Cave." I called to the boys so they'd come as I flew down and landed on the open treasure chest.

To give them their credit, the Lost Boys played their part well, they all came swinging in on a vine whooping and yelling in joy. Each of them let go and landed in the water with a splash. Jane laughed at the sight.

I flipped a crown off the treasure chest with my foot and caught it on my head. _Let's see if this works._ "Attention!" I called to my men. They all jumped up and listened for more instructions. "Fall-in!" I called. They ran and formed a line with Slightly first then Cubby, Nibs, the Twins, and Tootles last. They each stood firmly in place. As Jane watched them, I picked up a sword off the pile. _I hope I remember this correctly._

Jane turned and faced me as I began speaking. "In honor of your downright unbelievable skill…" They crown had slipped over my eyes so that I had no idea what look was o Jane's face. "… at finding hidden treasures…" I pushed the crown off my eyes and rested the sword's blade on each of Jane's shoulders. "… I now proclaim you, Jane, a Lost Boy!" _Grr, can't I get that right?_ "Uh, I mean, a Lost Girl." I laughed nervously as I corrected myself.

"Me?" Jane gasped, looking completely bewildered. "The very first Lost Girl?" she asked.

My heart sank. I better not be trying to force Jane into something she didn't want. I thought she'd be glad to be one of us. "What's the matter? Don't you want to be-" I started to ask. Jane looked up at me with a spark of fire in her eyes. That was the only warning I got before she darted up the pile of treasure and hugged me.

I stumbled back in shock as Jane's arms wrapped around my neck. Gently, Jane pulled away slightly and rested a hand on my shoulder – the other one was still resting at the back of my neck. "Oh, yes. I'd like that very much, Peter." Jane said softly as she cuddled into my chest. For some reason, having Jane cuddled up to me like that didn't feel awkward or weird. Slightly just had to ruin the moment, though.

"Let's hear it for Jane!" he shouted and the other Lost Boys cheered. I pulled away from Jane and pulled out a hood I'd brought with me. I was a rabbit like Nibs, but white not tan. Quickly, I pulled it onto Jane's head. It fit, perfectly!

"_Now that you're one of us_," Began the Lost Boys, breaking in to song.

I reach out and grabbed Jane's hands and began spinning in a circle.

"_Fell free to sing along_,

_We are so proud of you_,

_That you can do no wrong_,"

By now, Jane, all of the Lost Boys, and myself were dancing and singing along.

"_And we don't even care_,"

The Lost Boys started a pyramid, Cubby on the bottom holding up Nibs and a Twin with Slightly and Tootles on top of them.

"_If you pull on our hair_,"

I landed next to Slightly as Jane started to climb up the pyramid. I reached down and helped her up.

"_These are the things that Lost Boys_-" I began, but Jane threw her hand over my mouth, cutting me off.

"_These are the things that Lost Girls_-" Jane added, winking at me.

I bent down again and grabbed the second Twin by the tail. I also grabbed Slightly's arm so that Jane was on top of us.

"_These are the things we love to do!_"

I looked up at Jane; she was almost glowing with happiness.

One sound was all it took to bring me back to reality. One sharp, high toot of a whistle. Well, that and the sinister laugh that followed it.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: cliffhanger, sorry. Hope you liked the chapter. Can you review and tell me what you thought? Please? :)**


End file.
